Invincible
by An Author With Trashy Grammar
Summary: Refusing to let his suffer at the hands of his beloved Village, Minato Namikaze made a decision that will change the fate the World that has been terrorize by the Beast of Evil. With an overly protective and possessive mother and a Giant Dragon who finds his trouble amusing, how will one Naruto Pendragon fare? Especially with a Horny Dragon after his ass?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer – I do now own Naruto or high school DxD.**

 **Just in case Artoria Pendragon is from Fate Series and the one I am using is the Lancer one, it would be obvious in this chapter even if I don't describe her, all descriptions will happen the next chapter.**

 **As a newbie writer this is all I can do for now, short chapter as prologue and the next one I'll try to make it longer.**

 **Chapter Start**

There are times when one must make a choice that would change one's lives forever. It just depends if you are strong enough or willing enough to make a hard choice, to make a sacrifice.

To choose which direction to go, is it left or is right, to choose which is more important, your life or the life of that someone you truly care about.

And right Minato Namikaze is now at the point of his life where have to make the hardest choice.

As the monster that took the life of his wife rampages in front of him, his village burning behind him, his son laying, _crying_ in front of him.

He love his Village but more than he loved his village, he love his wife more than anything else and now she's dead with him on the verge of dying due to the hole on his stomach.

He has two choices and he could only choose one, would he seal the rampaging beast on his _beloved son_ and leave him to the Third to be raised in his beloved home where he knew his son would be hated and isolated because of having the Monster that killed so many sealed within him, or will he using the last of his Chakra and life force use his most powerful technique to send his son somewhere he would be able to grow up being loved.

In a place where he will be able to live without having the fear of assassins going after him, where he would not need to learn how to take a life and become an assassin himself. Granted he did not know if his technique would work as he had never tried it before, but he was sure that if it did work then his son would be able to live away from all this terror and destructions.

To live a life where death would not follow him, where he would not need to kill to survive, where he would not need to become a soldier just like him, granted he did not know if there is such a world but any world is better than this one right?

Minato knew that there is a very little chance that such a world exists, but he wanted to believe that there is such a place like that out there.

Turning to his beloved village he could not stop the grimace that overtook his features when he saw the Nine Tails rampaging on his home and killing many Ninja's who tried to stand in its way.

"I'm sorry."

With a look of longing and sorrow on his face he turned back to his _beloved son,_ his very last treasure left to him by his now deceased wife.

Minato finally made a choice.

Biting his thumb hard enough for it to bleed, once it does he swipe the blood on his palm and proceeded to run through several complicated hand seals.

" _Space and Time Technique: Reverse Dimensional Summoning!"_

He press his palm which has blood in it on his son's stomach, watching in satisfaction as hundreds of strange markings started running on his son's body starting from his stomach, then it started to spread around his whole body.

Reverse Dimensional Summoning is a technique created by Minato a day after he took the Hat from the third, he created this technique just in case something terrible happens and as a last measure or assurance.

The technique works just like a normal reverse summoning technique used by the Summons but unlike the normal reverse summoning, this technique would open a small tear in space that would transport the target to an intended location, but because Minato has no location in mind and overloading the technique with so much chakra that it drained his life force, it would be strong enough to send his son to a different dimension altogether.

 _Hopefully_

His blue eyes started dulling and the life in it started fading, but he made sure that his wailing son has been completely consumed by the tear before slumping forward.

"Naruto…" Minato cough out blood from his mouth due to the wound on his stomach and over exerting his coils but he didn't care "Please live a healthy life, listen to your mother's advice okay?"

With that his breath stilled as Minato finally passed away with his last action saving his son instead of his village.

A few days later the whole Elemental Nations would find out that the Village Hidden in the Leaves is no more as it was completely annihilated by the Nine Tail Fox.

 _Good Riddance._

- **Dimensional Gap-**

It was dark.

Then so suddenly it was so bright.

A world of Kaleidoscope, a world filled with nothing but myriad of colors with naught but a single Yellow Moon twice the size of a normal moon.

And in this world two creatures are battling each other for the rights and ownership of the Gap.

A giant crimson Western Dragon with a single horn on its snout float in front of its greatest' adversary, a small preteen girl with long black hair and grey eyes, she has fair skin but the most curious thing about her is that she has pointed ears and that her chest is covered by nothing but a cross shape tape.

" **You annoying girl, I will not leave!"** The crimson dragon let out a ferocious roar with the girl snarling in answer _**"Longinus Smasher!"**_

A giant red beam of iridescent light flew from the Dragon's mouth and towards the girl who simply snarled as she place her right palm forward with black aura coming out of her.

" _I… own this world, this is my home, you do not belong here… Leave."_ In response the girl unleash a horde of giant black snake from the sleeve of her frilly dress, the snakes flew towards the beam and met it in the middle.

In the midst of their attack the both of them froze when they sensed a disturbance, the both of them are practically connected to the Dimensional Gap so when someone dared to try and enter it they would immediately know.

And right now they sense a breach in security and it did not sit well between the two of them, to dare and try to interfere in their battle whoever it is will be punished.

The both of them immediately halted their attacks while glaring at each other, coming into a silent agreement as despite being rivals the both of them have their own prides as a Dragon and having someone interrupt the battle between two dragons.

It was an offense that is punishable by death.

" _ **This is not over!"**_ The Red dragon let out a snarl while the girl responded in kind with a hateful glare on her eyes.

" _You will leave."_

Once done with their own partings they disappeared in a burst of speed, with the girl taking a different direction from the Red Dragon.

Now it is a race to who will reach the intruder first.

 _-Moments Later-_

"Most curious."

It took a while for the Red Dragon to locate the anomaly/the intruder and to his elation he's the first one who found it.

He was expecting for the intruder to be some arrogant Human from the Hero Tribe or a Devil even Fallen Angel, after all those peoples are the only ones who are arrogant and ballsy enough to come to this place without fearing the consequences of being ripped apart by the Dimensional Gap's atmosphere.

He was expecting for a very powerful being at least powerful enough to survive in this place, but out of all of them he did not expect this one.

" **Most curious."**

Great Red the True Dragon or the Dragon of Apocalypse let out a thoughtful hum while gazing at the anomaly.

A small child, a toddler not even a day old by the looks of it, the child was being wrapped in a white blanket with a strange Japanese writings in it.

The child has small tuff of blonde hair, his blue eyes staring at the giant being in front of him with his whiskered cheeks stretched wide due to his toothy smile.

" **Truly most curious."**

The Great Red let out another thoughtful hum, while yes this boy did offend him for interfering in his battle but now that the boy is in front of him there is no way he would be able to punish the child, as battle or blood thirsty he is he still have his own morals.

And not killing a child is one of those, there is no way that he would kill a child, perhaps his rival would but he was not sure of that.

"Daaa~" the boy let out a happy giggle when Great Red place a single finger on its stomach, though due to how huge he is his finger covered the entirety of the child.

" **Well aren't you an adorable one."** Great Red murmured while thanking the God's that his rival hasn't found them yet. **"Now what do you with you?"**

Great Red let out a small frown when he saw the child started squirming in discomfort, probably the Dimensional Gap starting to affect him.

" **This is not good."** The child is starting to wail now, and from the tone itself Great Red knew that the wail is full of nothing pain, the Dimensional Gap is now starting to tear the child apart.

" **Boy, you are lucky for I am the one whom found you, if I let you die here it would not be good for my conscience."** The Great Red clicked his tongue in irritation as he pointed his finger at the boy **"You better be grateful for this."**

He cut his own finger with his own nail and let out a small drop of blood on the boy, but because of his size the drop of blood is big enough to make a huge splash on the boy covering his whole form with blood.

Not even a second later the blood started forming into a small droplet that started entering the child's mouth, Great Red watch in trepidation as the boy inhale the blood.

" **And…. Better cover my ears."** Great Red did so just in time for the child to let out a blood curling wail as his blood started ripping the boy's inside and reshaped his body into something different.

It took another ten minutes until the boy stop wailing and fell asleep, he watched in fascination on how the boy's body simply just absorbed his blood like that.

While yes, it was what he wanted to happen but he was expecting for the boy to show some changes in his body like small scales, after all Great Red just turned the boy into a Dragon strong enough to withstand the atmosphere of the Dimensional Gap.

" **This child… he completely absorbed my power and made it his own, what is this child?"** Great Red looked shock before getting over it as a wide grin overtook his draconic features **"Well aren't you an interesting one, you'll do great of that I am sure."**

Great Red let loose a joyous laugher while tearing a small part of his flesh, it was disturbing how someone could laugh happily while tearing their own flesh.

Once done he place the flesh on top of the boy and to his amusement without him even not needing to do anything, the boy's body started absorbing his flesh.

" **Truly, you are one hell of a kid!"** Great Red let out another fit of joyous laugher as if he sees something that greatly amused him, truly what happening is amusing him.

This boy appear out of nowhere and then this boy started showing a strange ability that somehow similar to absorption, the boy completely absorbed his blood and flesh and made it his own, though the boy's power probably did not expected for his blood and flesh to change his own DNA.

" **I was planning to turn that flesh into a sacred gear, but you instead absorbed it, oh well."** Great Red shook his head while chuckling in disbelief **"Now then, before that annoying girl comes I better send you off."**

A small transparent hole appeared below the child showing a flower field, he let the child fall towards it.

" **Now off you go."**

With a laugh he closed the gate while thinking to himself.

" **I wonder how those idiots would react when they find out about him."**

-0-0-

Artoria Pendragon

The head of the Pendragon Family

A sophisticated and mature woman, adored by her subjects who she rules fairly, she is honorable and just and would serve punishment to those who deserves it even if they are her family.

She abandoned her humanity and human emotions the day she found out that she was a candidate for the position of the Head.

She no longer bother herself with such things like emotions knowing that it would simply hinder her in making the tough choices.

And thus so she abandoned them all for the sake of being a good leader.

And because of it she becomes one if not the stronger Leader in all of Pendragon's history, she have a lot of influence not just because of her being the head of the family also because she is one if not the very best exorcists in existence.

Because of her strength and terrifying amount of holy power she was chosen to become the wielder of the Holy Sword Excalibur, though she knew deep down that the only reason why is that the sword would not accept anyone but her.

Simply because her power aligns to that of the Holy Sword Excalibur, the seven fragments of the broken sword fused together and created a brand new Excalibur stronger than its own predecessors.

She was dubbed as the Lion King and the Emotionless Exorcist because of her detachment from humanity.

Her inability to feel any emotions or to show any emotions gave her such epithet.

At least that is what supposed to be.

But right now, in the face of this strange blonde child that suddenly appeared out of nowhere while she was relaxing on the garden the so called Emotionless Exorcist is being tested.

It was supposed to be a wonderful day, with her doing nothing but relaxing on the Garden simply because she finally finished all her work for the day, and it was only midday to boot!

It was to be a simple and normal day just like every day, but then suddenly a rift a _freaking rift_ in space opened just above her and something dropped down for in.

On reflex she pushed her hands out to catch the falling object which puts her to her current situation.

Once she turns the object wrapped in a white blanket with Japanese letters written on it, she saw a face of an admittedly _adorable_ child.

She cannot stop the strange feeling bubbling on her chest as a warm smile grace her face when she saw his blue eyes opening.

What happened to her emotionless persona!?

She was being affected this much by a child?

What is so special about this child!?

She had seen so many children's in her admittedly short life, yet none of them has ever made her feel this way.

Then the child's blue eyes turned to her, once he saw her face a wide toothy smile graced his beautiful features stretching his whiskered cheeks to an adorable proportion.

"Daaaa~"

 **Bluuurg!**

Copious amount of blood flew out of Artoria's mouth as the sheer _cuteness_ and _adorableness_ of the child.

"Daaaa~?"

The child tilted his head in a cute manner when he felt something wet landing on his cheek, it was Artoria's blood.

 **Bluuuurg!**

Another one this time a torrent of blood was spewed out of Artoria's mouth.

 **-9999999**

 **-9999999**

 **-9999999**

 **-00000**

 **-0000**

 **-000**

 **-00**

Even as her Health Points finally hit zero she still continued on taking damage as she fell to her knees while holding the _cute_ child as mouth started spewing out of her mouth.

The child finally finding the wet feeling on his body uncomfortable started squirming and soon started crying.

Due to the fact that she never interacts with children's before despite meeting a lot of them, Artoria did not really know how they function.

As such the moment the adorable child started crying, panic immediately settle upon her.

"W-What's wrong? Where are you hurt?"

And the child continues bawling.

No longer knowing what to do and assuming the child is hurt somewhere, Artoria raised her hand up and summon a beautiful blue and hollowed scabbard with design so strange you would immediately realize it was not the work of man.

"Avalon!"

She did not even bother to try bringing him to their physicians to be diagnosed, and immediately resort to using her greatest trump card.

She placed the Avalon on the boy's chest and watch in satisfaction as it was absorbed in him eliminating with a divine heavenly glow.

"Daaaaa~"

 **Bleeeeeeerg!**

 **-00000000**

 **-00000000**

 **EXCALIBUR!**

And so the corruption of one Artoria Pendargon thus began.

 **-A week later-**

Inside of a spacious room filled to the brim with books and nothing but books and table and chair with a man who almost became a book due to the amount of books surrounding him could be seen sitting on an expensive chair with an more expensive table in front of him.

He has spiky white hair and gentle green eyes, he seems to be in his mid forties, his usual gentle expression is gone and a grim look on hiswe face.

"This is bad, my daughter Artoria is missing for a whole week now, her last known location was the garden outside of our Castle." The man shook his head while scratching his white beard "But it's impossible, if she was kidnapped then we would know, there is no way she would let anyone kidnap her without putting up a fight, she fought and almost beaten that accursed man Rizevim so there are only few people can fight her."

More so it would be literally impossible for anyone to take her by surprise, he knew his daughters six sense they are like that of rabid dog so it's nearly impossible to sneak up on her, so if someone tried to kidnap her then they would end up in a fight of such epic proportion that everyone of them would immediately notice.

He was cut off of his musings when the door to his office slammed open and a panting servant came in.

"What is it Albert, while I don't usually care about your antics right now I am not in the mood." The man let out an annoyed grunt as he glared at the servant who immediately prostrated himself after handing out a letter to him.

"Forgive me Lord Uther but you must see that letter as soon as possible."

Uther raised an eyebrow before glancing at the letter and saw that it is addressed to him.

' _Artoria's hand-writing.'_ Thought Uther, he knew his daughter's handwriting because he was the one who would always revise or check the documents that his daughter would sign.

Opening it up he fished out the letter and unfolded it.

 _Dear Father_

 _I quit._

 _The Now Mother – Artoria Pendragon_

"Daughter!?"

 **Chapter End**

 **Tell me what you think~ leave some reviews to help me find fault in my story**


	2. Meeting The Grandfather

**Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto or High School DxD!**

 **In this chapter I am dropping so many hints to one of Naruto's many abilities, original abilities –If no one gets it then I'll give you a clue, a certain Lancer had this is a mystic - something~-**

Chapter Start

Tap! Tap! Tap!

The sound of a knife hitting something resounded within the admittedly large kitchen of the Pendragon Residence.

Standing in front of the Sink with a large chopping board beside it with several vegetables sitting on it and was being cut into pieces as it is, beside is a cooking stove with a frying pan in with several bacons and eggs being cooked at the same time with the bacon on top of the egg.

Standing in front of the sink while cutting the vegetables to make an coleslaw is an admittedly attractive woman with very mature features and curvaceous body.

She was an very attractive woman with long golden blonde hair that looked as if it has been sprinkled with golden dust from some kind of fairy, her long hair was tied in a braid and wrapped around the back of her head acting as a hair clip instead while her bangs flows freely with two long sideburns that reached just below her larger than average explosive breast.

Her green eyes was filled with maturity and calmness as if there are no things that could get on her skin, her body is very toned with her arms being very toned despite not showing any muscles while her thighs were thick and looks squishy it was very toned and has one hell of rear, underneath her one piece white long sleeve fluffy outfit an outline of small stomach muscles could be seen despite not showing any abs but the lines are visible.

Her outfit is a one piece long sleeve white turtle neck shirt that ends just mid her thighs with her legs and foot being bare of anything revealing her toned thighs to all their glory.

All in all, the woman looked like a sophisticated lady with a body that any man would die for just to get a glimpse of.

' _Even I never expected my body to mature this much after letting Avalon go.'_ Thought the girl with a small smile gracing her face, it was small enough that if you don't look closer you won't see it.

It has been seven years since she'd taken Naruto in her care and it has been seven years since she let go of her position as the head of the Pendragon family, although it made her feel bad she never regretted her decision.

Last she heard her brother took the position of the head after her disappearance and when they were still looking for her they temporarily gave the position of the head to her brother and last she heard he was doing a good job at it, the only people who knows her current location is her most trusted guards and her father of course, she could still remember the reaction of her father after he found out that she has a son.

At first he was skeptical about the child but after meeting her son her father for some reason become a different kind of person, it was started when her father sent a man hunt to find her and when she found out she sent a message to him to stop the man hunt because it is making the other factions antsy and in exchange she will tell him her location.

She could still remember the day when her father came to visit the apartment she was living on back then, because in her haste to leave she forgot to bring much of her money and simply bought what she have in her person.

While her father's reaction to her son is comical he immediately accepted Naruto once he met him, it happened two years ago and she could still remember it as clear as day as it just happened yesterday.

-Flash Back-

 _Uther stood in front of his daughter with a stern expression, while he tried his best to hide his surprise after seeing how mature his daughter has become at least physically he still could not hide the shock on his face when he found out that his daughter have a son._

 _Standing in front of him is his daughter looking a bit more mature than when he last saw he, she was much taller and has a bigger bust to boot –probably inherited it from her mother since her mother is known to be a true bombshell- bless her soul._

" _Explain yourself daughter! Why did you suddenly left the Castle and what's with your letter about having a son, I've never seen you becoming pregnant!" Uther looked red in the face with rage as several of his men wearing black suit standing on guard outside and some inside on standby just in case somebody tries to attack them._

" _And why are you living in such a shabby place!?" Uther shrieked as if very offended while her daughter tried her best not to look sheepish in front of her enraged father "This place is an insult for a Pendragon, I cannot believe you are living in this dump!"_

" _Father, calling my house as a dump is a bit too, much don't you think?" While yes the apartment is a bit on a small side with only a single room and a small kitchen connected to the living room while the laundry and the bathroom is in one room._

" _ **SILENCE!"**_ _Uther shrieked, her father looked so angry he looks like he was about to breath fire while Artoria shrink under his gaze, jeez she felt like a child again being caught doing something naughty like stealing a cookie!_

 _Just what the hell happened to her emotionless persona!?_

 _After meeting Naruto and being with him for five years it seems it disappeared, after all who would be able to stay emotionless in front of that adorable child!?_

 _Just thinking of her adorable and cute son made her gush inside, oh how her sleeps is so cute she could not help but watch him sleep all night instead of sleeping herself!_

 _She could not help herself okay?_

 _He's just that adorable!_

 _If you see him personally you'll understand._

 _You'll end up being skewered by her spear though if you try as much as touch him in an appropriate way._

 _Speaking of her_

 _Crap! He's asleep she forgot and her father kept on yelling._

" _Father please be quiet."_

 _She warned with a small scowl while Uther looked taken aback and from the corner of her eyes she could see her father's guards looking shock with their eyes and mouths wide open after hearing their princess reprimanding their Lord._

" _Wha-?" Uther looked like he was about to explode but was stopped by Artoria's fierce glare when she heard him raised his voice to scream at her again._

" _My son is sleeping just next room I would hate it if you wake him up with your constant yelling father, and if he wakes up because of you I don't know what I'll do."_

 _Uther gawked at his daughter as his face turned red from the sheer humiliation and rage that is bubbling on his chest, while his guards starting fidgeting nervously at seeing their Lord looking ready to unleash one of his legendary tirades again._

 _The last time it happened was when Princess Mordred –The daughter of Princess Artoria's sister- got hurt because of his youngest son Arthur, he was forbidden from swinging his wooden sword inside the house yet still did so and accidentally struck his niece making her cry._

 _It's safe to say that their Lord was furious and went on a tirade that traumatized the young Pendragon._

" _Mama?" from the room a small childish voice was heard making Artoria along with Uther and the guards to turned to the now opened door to see a small blonde child peeking with a worried frown on his adorable face._

" _Are you fighting mama?"_

 _The boy has fluffy yet spiky blonde hair that reminds them of a fur, he has a very round and adorable face with six cute whisker like markings on his cheeks while his blue eyes was looking at his mother with worry, his body was being hidden by the wall._

 _As one the guards immediately jerked back in shock while holding their nose to prevent blood from spilling, they would not want to traumatize the boy._

' _So adorable!' thought the guards while staring at the boy that looked so much like their princess._

 _Uther simply stared at the boy with blank eyes while Artoria looked worried, she immediately stood up from the couch she was sitting on and started to rush towards Naruto and scoop him in her arms._

" _There's nothing wrong sweetheart, Mama's just having a talk with grandpa." Artoria gushed while the guards looked on baffled at seeing how Artoria interacts with her child, it was so out of character of the usual cool and calm collected princess they knew!_

 _Not that they could blame her though, they thought as they kept on stealing glances at their Lord and their Princess before gushing at the adorable child before repeating the same process over and over again._

 _Uther stood up with his face completely red with veins throbbing on his forehead and his body trembling in which they presumed as rage._

" _Fathe-" Artoria was just going to warn her father when he raised his hand to stop her from speaking._

" _What's his name?"_

" _My name is Naruto!" Before Artoria could introduce her son he interrupted and introduce himself with a wide grin on his face. "Are you really my grandpa?"_

 _Uther twitched especially when Naruto tilted his head to the side, while he have enough resistance due to having interacted with many children, his guards don't as they immediately rush outside._

 _Once outside they started spewing blood from their mouth and nose while falling to their knees much to the shock and confusion of the guards outside who started to panic believing it is an attack._

 _But once they peeked inside they saw nothing other than their Lord and Princess while holding an adorable child._

 _Naruto saw the people standing outside their door and he smiled while waving at them._

 _ **Bleeerg!**_

 _They too become a victim as they all flew outside with blood coming out of their nose._

' _How Destructive!'_

 _The guards landed on the ground unconscious._

 _Pathetic the lot of them' thought Uther with a scowl before taking a deep breath._

" _Hello Grandpa!" Naruto sent him a wide innocent smile that almost made him stood back._

" _Daughter."_

 _Artoria winced at the emotionless tone that her father used on her, he only used it on her when she truly reached the limit of her father's patience._

" _Tell me my daughter."_

" _Yes father?"_

" _Are you living here with your son for five years now?"_

" _Yes father?"_

" _In this place?"_

" _Yes father?" Artoria did not know why he's asking all this questions and where this one is going so she kept on answering his question with a confused expression on his face._

 _Uther took a deep breath as if to calm himself._

" _ **PREPOSTERUS!"**_ _Uther shrieked in rage while Artoria wince with Naruto clutching at his ears due to the loud shout while his shoulders started shaking in fear._

" _Wha!?"_

" _You are living in this dump with my grandson!? With my cute and adorable grandson!?"_

 _Artoria simply stared at her father with empty eyes while Naruto continue on holding his ears in fear._

" _MY CUTE GRANDSON IS LIVING IN SUCH A DUMP!? I CANNOT ACCEPT THIS! A GRANDSON OF MINE ESPECIALLY THIS ADORABLE LIVING IN THIS TRASH DUMP!?" Uther looked on the verge of exploding "EXPLAIN DAUGHTER!?"_

" _I-It's not like I have much of a choice father, I did not thought this through and have no money to buy a house, I only have enough for me to rent this apartment for several years."_

 _At this point Uther is now seeing red._

" _No daughter! I don't care if you don't return to the Castle but no grandchild of mine shall live in such a place! If you insist of staying here in Japan with my grandchild then I'll buy you a bigger house!"_

 _Artoria looked shock at what she was hearing, after all her father was so against it earlier and just after seeing her son he suddenly become like this._

 _She was about to open her mouth to decline his offer to tell him that she could take care of him herself since she already applied herself on a job just near her apartment._

" _Do not argue with me daughter, it is this or I'll take him with me back to the Pendragon Castle."_

" _You would not!" Artoria hissed angrily while holding her son protectively, even if it's her father she would not let him take her son!_

" _I can and I will, I would not take him from you but in exchange you will accept every help I will give you, which would be allowance given by me not for you but for my grandchild, I will handle everything from necessity to his educations, do you understand me?" Uther responded with a cold look and a hiss daring his daughter to say otherwise._

" _But…"_

" _Or are you planning to raise my Grandchild in this dump, can you stomach that your son will grow up with only the bare minimum?"_

 _Artoria winced, he got her there she cannot say anything back against that._

" _I understand father, but you will not take him away from me?" Artoria looked conflicted while Uther nodded his head._

" _I am not that heartless to separate a child from his mother, in exchange from my help you will allow me to visit him and if I cannot visit him you will bring him to the Castle to stay for a week, no for a month because a year would be too much, do you understand me?" Uther made all the conditions while Artoria simply nodded her head dumbly looking confused why he was acting as such while Naruto finally released his hold on his ears when he could no longer hear screams._

 _Uther turned to the child and seeing the confuse yet worried expression on his adorable face Uther's heart almost exploded at the sheer adorableness of the child._

' _How can a child be this adorable!?' thought Uther in disbelief 'What sorcery is this!?'_

" _Hello Naruto, my name is Uther and I am your grandfather." Uther introduced himself with a warm smile on his face startling Artoria, never hard she seen such an expression on his face, he was usually so stern and serious even when she was still a child._

 _While yes, there are times when he would dot on her and her siblings but she had never seen such an expression on his face._

 _Truly, her son's cuteness is destructive enough and to the point it could turn even the most stoic man into a gushing mess._

" _It is very nice to meet you grandson."_

 _Naruto's grin was so wide it almost ripped his face in half and forced his eyes to close "Hello Grandpa, my name is Naruto Pendragon, I'm so happy to meet you!"_

 _Uther immediately held his nose to prevent blood from leaking._

" _I-I'm very pleased too, my grandson how old are you?"_

" _I'm five!" Naruto held up five fingers to show just how old he is while Artoria looked on with a flat stare at her father._

" _Father."_

" _W-What?"_

" _I appreciate that you acknowledge my son's cuteness but please don't stare too much or you might creep him out."_

" _W-what I do not!" Uther depended himself while Artoria narrowed her eyes._

" _And you're nose is not bleeding." She remarked flatly while Uther immediately wiped the blood from his nose._

" _T-This means nothing! I must go take this!" Uther handed a card to Artoria and immediately turned around to leave._

" _T-That is your new account, I'll periodically send you money for you and my Grandchild, I must leave now because I still have a lot of things to take care of, Good bye my daughter and I'll see you again Naruto."_

" _Bye Grandpa, comeback and visit us soon okay!"_

 _Artoria flatly stared at her stiffening back until he got out of the house._

 _Once outside Uther did not bother waking his unconscious guards as too finally fell down on the ground with blood trailing down his nose while he kept on puking blood._

' _T-That child is a… biological weapon.'_

 _Was his last thought before he too finally lost his consciousness._

-End-

Artoria let out a small chuckle at that particular memory, the shock of seeing her father and his guards passed out made her want to drink a lot of alcohols just so she could forget it but with Naruto it become impossible, there's no way she would ever drink such beverages when her son is present.

And that means every time because there is no way her son is going to be separated from her for as long as she lives!

She shook her head as she refocused herself, she place the now cooked bacon egg on a plate and a certain ding made her realize that the toaster finally finished toasting the bread.

Even to this day she could still not believe herself doing something like this, never in her life she tried on cooking simply because she believed it to be bothersome and that her Castle have hundreds of chef working overtime to cook her the best of meal.

But now with only her and her son she needed to learn how to cook since there is no way she would ever hire a maid or a caretaker to take care of her son for her, after all she didn't want some hoochie stealing her son's attention away from her which is why she decided to do everything by herself.

At the beginning it was failure and her son disgusted expression whenever he eat her failure of a cooking made her strive hard to learn how to cook tasty meal, while it could not be considered a five star meal it's still good enough to be considered a home cooked meal which it was.

Her ears twitched when she heard the shower in the bathroom started running which means her son is now awake and is now taking a shower.

Glancing at the wall clock she saw it was only seven in the morning, she's an early riser.

'It was too early, he's awake already?' thought Artoria as she placed all the used cooking utensils on the sink to be washed later while placing their breakfast on the table.

'And he's taking a shower now, his food will get cold though.'

Shaking her head Artoria finally decided to just go and join her son in the shower, it would be faster if she showered with him instead of letting him wash himself by himself which would take much longer than anticipated.

She opened the bathroom which was connected to the laundry, once inside she started staking off her clothes.

The shirt comes first, once she took it off her full toned curvaceous body was revealed and any and I mean all hot blooded males and females would immediately die of blood lost from seeing such a splendid body.

She put her discarded shirt on the hamper next to the washer, then comes her blue bra and she too placed it on the hamper along with her blue underwear.

Once done she took a towel and wrapped it around her body, though because of her breast –something she did not expect to grow to this size- she was barely able to wrapped it around herself.

'And being stared at by males is annoying' thought Artoria as she opened the glass door leading to the bathroom, the steam preventing the person inside to be seen due to the fog covering the glass.

Once inside she took note of how her now seven year old son seems to be having a hard time washing his back, his back was turned away from her while he was sitting near the pool.

They have a spacious bathroom after all, her father really did go all out in his endeavor of buying such a house.

Once she closed the door with a soft click which her son finally seems to notice, he glance at her with worried blue eyes.

"Mother, I can't reach my back!" Naruto whined with a small pout when he saw his mother walking towards him with a smile, though her smile seemed to twitch.

'Father, I loathe you so much.' Thought Artoria, since she started bringing her son to the their Castle in England –which everyone seems to be excited off every time she goes there with Naruto, especially her cousins and nieces, though none was far more excited than her father- her father started teaching her son about etiquettes and bunch of noble stuffs.

Something she didn't want to teach her son, she wants him to be normal and not some stuffy noble, thankfully he don't seem to be getting such snotty attitude like his cousins which she was very grateful for.

"I'll wash you, come here." Artoria took a stool and sat on it while patting her lap which prompted Naruto to stand from his own stool and started walking towards her and sat on her lap.

Once he did Artoria did her best not to smother him in her chest – she didn't want him to freak out though-, it took a lot of effort though considering how her chest is heaving due to how hard she was breathing.

Her son is just that cute!

Every day with him is a training of wits and a battle of will.

So many times she almost snap whenever her son would hug her or sit on her lap or cuddle with her, though the maids at the Castle has no such self control as whenever they see her son they would immediately hug him and gush at him.

It's like her son has some kind of attracting power!

Truly dangerous!

Just what kind of sorcery did his real parents casted on him!?

Well she's his parent now –and will forever be his only parent- so tough luck to them!

"Mother?"

Artoria was snapped back to reality by her son confused and worried look, plastering a smile on her face she picked up a washcloth with a liquid soap lathering it.

"Yes?"

"What is a babe?"

Artoria twitched and almost dropped the washcloth on her hands with a dumbfounded look on her face.

"W-where did you hear that word?" Artoria asked with a crisp tone trying to find out the name of the person whom would be buried next day.

Naruto looked up to his mother wondering why his mother looked like she was contemplating something.

Well she was, she was contemplating whether she would bury the poor sap or straight it drill him with her holy spear and see how far it could when she stab it in their disgusting rears!

"I heard if from our neighbor Issei, he said you are a total babe and that you have amazing, what was it again?" Naruto tilted his head cutely while Artoria immediately looked away with blood flying from her mouth.

"Mother!?"

"I-It-s nothing sweetheart, now tell me what he said." Artoria asked while wiping her bloody lips while wondering just how she would make that brat bleed.

"He said you have an, amazing tits." Naruto tilted his head in confusion to stare her in the eyes "What is tits?"

Though Artoria have a calm and serene expression on her face her inner thoughts were not as she was raging, in fact she was downright furious.

'He's dead, when I'm done with him he's going to wish he's dead.'

Dead!

With a capital D!

Dead!

How dare that little gremlin!

That little vermin!

The worm!

To try and corrupt her son!

His dick will fall off, followed by his balls!

-Issei Residence-

In his room Issei crossed his legs as he felt something unpleasant as his back shivers.

"What's wrong Issei-kun?" His friend Irina looked on with a worried expression seeing her friend shuddering in what she assumes to be terror.

"I-I don't know, I felt like my manhood is in danger." Replied Issei while trying to locate where the source of the dread he felt is coming from, while Irina raised an eyebrow due to her friend's antics.

"What are you saying?" Irina shook her head "You're being an idiot again."

"Hey!"

"Well you are being an idiot."

"I am not an Idiot! Naruto says so!"

Irina shook her head once again "He just says that because he's too nice to call you out, I wonder what he's doing though."

"Probably still asleep, that dumb blonde is too much of a log to wake up early." Issei shook his head while Irina scowled not liking the fact that her friend is badmouthing their other friend while he's not here.

"I can't believe you are saying such a thing you stupid Issei! And Naru-kun has always been kind to you and you're saying such mean things towards him when he's not here!" Irina scolded with a frown while Issei shrugs his shoulder.

"I didn't hear him complaining though."

'Idiot, he's just too nice to call you out!" Irina picked up the picture book she was holding and smash Issei on the head with it.

"Ow! That hurts!" Issei stood up with a glare while holding his head "So you are the source of that dread hah!"

He picked up a pillow and retaliated by smashing it on Irina's face, it did not hurt but it did irritate her.

"Because you are being rude to our friend!" Irina responded by lashing her foot out and kicking Issei on the groin.

"Gaah!" Issei fell down while clutching his crotch with tears on his eyes.

"Stupid Issei! I hate you!" Irina shouted as she ran outside of Issei room to leave and return home!

Stupid Issei!

From the corner of the room a lone girl wearing spectacles and has short bob cut hair style looked on emotionlessly.

"Idiot." She said in monotone as she stood up and left by following Irina.

"Uhhh."

 **-Back to the Pendragon Residence-**

"S-Sweetheart, forget that word okay? T-those are bad words." Artoria responded with a stiff smile with her eyes twitching.

"But Issei said that it was holy though?" Responded Naruto while the twitch on Artoria's eyes developed an twitch of its own.

"J-Just forget it okay Sweetie or Mother will get angry." Artoria warned while Naruto nodded his head not wanting to get his mother angry at him.

If she said it was bard words then it is a bad word even if his friend said so.

That day Naruto Pendragon stopped believing on every crap that would come out of Issei's mouth.

"Naruto."

Naruto looked up at his mother as she rubs his back with the washcloth as she lathers it with soap, only his face has no foam in it as even his head has some while his mother finally removed the towel in her body as it already become incredibly wet.

"Yes?"

"Will you bring this Issei to me later, would you do that for mother?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow wondering why his mother wanted to meet his friend, well there's nothing wrong anyway since she never met him before its better she meet him now than later.

"Okay." He nodded his head while Artoria let out a small dangerous smile hidden from her son, oh that would soon hope that he was never born a guy.

"Want to get on the pool?" Asked Artoria while Naruto nodded his head since that is the point of him waking up early anyway, so that he could relax on the warm pool since his body ache due to them playing all nightlong yesterday, who knew Irina has such stamina that girl could run all day long.

Though he wonders why Issei kept on treating Irina like a guy when Irina is clearly a girl.

His thought process was broken when his mother pour a bucket of warm water on him to remove all the foam on him and her.

Once it was removed the two of them started walking towards the pool, he let his mother enter first and once she was seated he entered the pool-tub and sat on her lap.

His mother is pretty affectionate so he could not help but become affectionate too!

Though I wonder why Irina would always turns red when I hug her.' Thought Naruto with a shrug of his shoulders

"By the way Mother, are we going to visit Grandpa and the other's later, I'm starting to miss Mo-chan!"

Artoria twitched at the mention of the girl, she really did not like her son hanging out with that girl while at first she has no problem but for some reason her little niece developed such a crude mouth as she would hear her starting spouting such crude curses that no child her age should know.

She wonders where the little girl learns it, hopefully her father has already purge it from the kid's system since she really didn't want her _adorable_ son to learn such crude words from her.

Because if her father had not curb it out of her then she will and if that little girl refused then whether her father liked it or not she will never bring her son back to the Castle anymore.

No one would corrupt her son!

No one!

For some reason several girl's from young to old from different factions started shivering wondering why they suddenly felt like the hands of death wrapping itself on their throats.

 **-0-0-0-**

Inside a dark room lit with nothing but candles with chandeliers hanging on the roof with candles lit on it, several people could be seen discussing about things that would lead to their certain dooms.

"It seems the rumor about the Invincible Woman becoming a mother is real, one of our spies just saw her months ago with a blonde child." An elderly man with venom filled voice spoke in a muffle voice, his face could not be seen due to the darkness of the room.

How Cliché!

Typical D-Rate villains!

"So that bitch is a woman too, once seeing a cock huge enough to fuck her she would spread her legs!" Another one spoke with his tone laced with venom as he snarled while tracing a scar that has been placed on him by the woman he called a bitch.

"This information is a Godsend, we finally found a weakness of hersssss~" Another one spoke with a hiss like a coiled snake ready to strike.

"Let me at her! I want to avenge my son that she killed years ago! Let me kill her spawn in front of her so she will realize how painful it is to lose a son!" Another one yelled with venom laced tone as he practically spat while foaming at the mouth in rage.

"Let us all be calm my brothers, we would have our vengeance against her one way or another." The man which presumed to be the leader calmed everyone down with simply a raised of his hand.

"How are we going to do it though?"

The leader let out a vicious grin.

"Of course were going to use her only weakness, I will enjoy burning his son alive in front of her!" the leader let out a mad cackle while the group of plotting old people's started laughing with glee.

Let it be known that this guys are nothing but side characters that will pave the way for an action, an action that would make the world tremble and would let them know not to mess with the Invincible Mother!

The Invincible mother who would rip the world in half just to be with her baby!

The rest of the day was spent with nothing but cackles and giggles from the people.

From the distance a man with six pair of wings looked on with a frown on his face.

'This is bad, I got to do something before those idiots do something that will bring them the wrath of the church.'

With that thought the man disappeared in a flock of white feathers.

 **Chapter End**

 **Thank you for the support guys, this is not yet the cannon since Naruto is just seven years old! Please look forward to the next chapter since there would be some actions in it and naturally would be longer, please leave a lot of reviews.**


End file.
